The present invention relates to a music information generating device, a music information generating method, and a recording medium, related to a generating/reproducing device of picture-image music which generates/reproduces music from a picture-image, a generating/reproducing method of picture-image music, and the like.
In recent years, methods are proposed which generate music from RGB values meaning physical levels of picture-element color included in a picture-image. For example, methods are proposed which create sorts of musical-notes by RGB values (for example, refer to Non-patent document D1), or create a major key or a minor key and harmony-tone from RGB values (for example, refer to Non-patent document D2) or alternatively, cause the RGB value to correspond to a pitch of sound, harmony-tone, or the sort of a music-instrument (for example, refer to Non-patent document D3).                D1: TSUTOMU WAKABAYASHI, TAKAHIRO KOBAYASHI and MAMI HIRABAYASHI: “PROPOSAL OF MELODY AUTOMATIC GENERATING SYSTEM USING FEATURES OF PICTURE-IMAGE” IPSJ Interaction 2011        D2: MASAYA FUJITA: “INVESTIGATION OF MUSIC-COMPOSITION AUTOMATIC GENERATING SYSTEM BY PICTURE-IMAGE INFORMATION” Tokyo City University 2012 Graduation Study Summary        D3: KENJI KOJIMA: “‘RGB MusicLab’ CONVERTING COLOR INFORMATION OF PICTURE-IMAGE INTO MUSIC” V34 (2010) [online] Internet <URL:http://www.forest.impress.co.jp/docs/review/20100421_362686.html>        